galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gibbs D'nar
Gibbs D'nar was force sensitive Male Zygerian who was the Jedi Master to Malcom Moon,when he found on Matalyyk he was defending himself against smugglers.Malcom learned he was force sensitive when a Jedi came to his homeworld to stop smugglers,one was right near the Jedi and Malcom force pushed the smuggler to his death. The Jedi was named Gibbs D'nar, who said "Wow little one you have the power of the force and know how to use it. I must take you back to the Jedi temple to start your training. My name is Gibbs D'nar. Will you come with me? " "Okay Master D'nar. Just for you. This once." D'nar took Moon back to the temple and started his Jedi training. D'nar was later killed during the battle of Rodia. Battle of Matalyyk When D'nar was sent to Matalyyk to help the people of Matalyyk from the rage of smugglers. D'nar was protecting himself from the smugglers when he was shot in the arm a scared Malcom Moon saw what was happening and force pushed the smugglers off the edge of where he lived. Surprised by this D'nar said "Where are your parents boy?" "They are dead..Killed by smugglers,I have no-one now." "Here come with me. I'm taking you to Coruscant." they left Matalyyk and went to Coruscant to start his training. Given the rank of Master When he took Malcom back to Coruscant,Master Yoda said "You are strong in force,yes strong you are.." "When I was fighting the Smugglers masters I was shot by one of them and then Malcom saw me hold my arm and force pushed them off the cliff that made me sense he had the force." All the masters nodded. "Train him in the ways of the force you will Master D'nar.After he comes back from Ilum with his saber crystal train him you will" Master D'nar nodded and said "I shall not fail you masters I promise I will not fail.." the two walked out of the council room and Yoda said "Sense great things I do from Malcom. He shall be a great Jedi." After Ilium After going to Ilium D'nar had his Padawan Malcom Moon was in his first battle, The Battle of Yorrahbar. The Battle was won when D'nar sliced through the last of the Battle Droids and Moon was attacking the base and then put out of the way by force pushing it. They both left the planet victorious. Death During the battle of Rodia, Gibbs had just landed on the planet and ignited his Lightsaber and started to strike down droids, but during the battle he was shot by battle droids, but he continued and was shot again in the ankle. Gibbs was trying to tape his ankle when he was then again trapped but droids. "You guys never stop!" Gibbs then force pushed the droids away and limped to the nearest ship so he could get away, But most of his squad were killed and others where no-where to be seen."It's been great. Really." Gibbs then ran into more droids this time failing to run away in time. "Ah shit this won't be good.." The droids then killed Gibbs with every bit of munitions they had. Trivia * D'nar was the long lost brother to Darts D'nar * D'nar had a lightsaber whip, a rare lightsaber not many could handle